Reflechir Avant d'agir
by Makitsune
Summary: Axel l'aimait tellement, le cœur est si fragile.


**Attention petit cœurs sensible, ceci est un viol!**

Une fois de plus, l'attaquant vedette d'Inazuma Japon soupira de lassitude et de tristesse en retombant allongé sur son lit. Il repensait à la semaine dernière. Il s'était bien préparé psychologiquement, il allait avouer ses sentiments à Mark, Axel s'était tellement entraîné devant son miroir pour pouvoir être prêt. Il avait déjà une nette idée de la ou il pourrais trouver son capitaine après l'entraînement. Sur le terrain près de la rivière il le vit assit sur l'herbe fraîche près de l'eau. Il pris une grande inspiration et fit un pas en avant pour aller le voir lorsqu'un voix appellant Mark se fit entendre.

 _« Oh non Nathan. Pensa-t-il, C'est pas le moment »_

Il attendit discrètement qu'il aient fini de discuter pour ensuite aller se déclarer à Mark. Soudain, il vit une scène qui aurait voulu ne pas voir, Mark s'était penché vers Nathan pour l'embrasser tendrement, et le bleuté le lui rendait bien. Axel sentit son cœur partir en morceaux, ne voulant pas voir ça plus longtemps, il partit aussitôt en courant pour rentrer au camp d'entraînement, la, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et avait laissé ses larmes couler. Ses amis avaient tenté de le voir pour savoir pourquoi il ne sortait plus de sa chambre mais il était sourd à tout leurs appels. Même ceux de Shawn avec qui il s'entendait vraiment bien.

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était cloître dans sa chambre quand Shawn revint toquer à sa porte.

 _« Axel, ouvres. Tu vas te rendre malade à force. »_

Axel finit par ouvrir à son meilleur ami, l'argenté eut un choc en le voyant, les yeux gonflé et rouges, les joues creuses et sa peau généralement un peu bronzée et était devenue encore plus pâle que la sienne.

 _« Axel, pourquoi tu t'es mis dans un tel état, tu ressemble à un mort vivant._

\- _Mark._

 _\- Il t'a rejeté ? Je suis désolé._

 _\- Non quand j'ai décidé de lui dire enfin que l'aime, je l'ai vu échanger un tendre baiser avec Nathan._

 _\- Oh... Axel je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais si ça peut te consoler, Mark s'inquiète pour toi tu sais. Même si il ne partage pas tes sentiments, ils est très attaché à toi. Reviens t'entraîner avec nous, il faut tu montre à tout le monde que tu va bien, ce n'est pas ton genre de te laisser abattre comme ça. Viens au moins au réfectoire pour manger un peu, tu a énormément maigri en très peu de temps. »_

Axel se leva comme un automate et se rendit en cuisine en marchant comme une coquille vide. Shawn le suivit, à cette heure le réfectoire était vide, Shawn dit à Axel d'aller s'asseoir et disparut en cuisine pour revenir plus tard avec deux assiettes pleines.

 _« Tiens ça va te remettre d'aplomb, déclara-t-il en déposant une des assiette devant lui »_

Shawn prit place à ses cotés et commença à manger son assiette. Une fois qu'il eurent fini de manger, ils se dirigèrent sur le terrain.

Les joueurs firent une tête très surprise en voyant arriver Axel sur le terrain, il se força à sourire devant ses amis et le dit qu'il avait été grippé. Malheureusement, la façon de jouer d'Axel ne trompait pas, il a raté tout ses tirs au but. À la fin de l'entraînement ça devait être le tour d'Axel de ranger le matériel, Mark affirma qu'il allait l'aider, il était peut être pas totalement remis de sa grippe.

 _« Alors Axel._

\- _Alors quoi ? Demanda l'attaquant vedette._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu avais vraiment la semaine dernière ?_

 _\- Une méchante grippe._

 _\- Je ne crois pas non. Reprit le capitaine en se tournant vers lui._

 _\- Si je te le dis._

 _\- Je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand tu mens._

 _\- Crois moi Mark. Penses que c'est une grippe comme tout le monde, parce que t'as pas envie de savoir._

 _\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, je m'inquiète pour toi Axel, tes yeux sont rouges et tous boursouflés, tu me semble amaigri. Tu crois que je ne veux pas savoir ce qui chagrine mon meilleur ami, tu crois que je ne veux pas connaître la source de tes tourments ?_

 _\- Ça c'est ce que tu penses Mark, si tu le savais tu ne dirais pas ça._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas savoir sans me l'avoir dit Axel, tu es mon meilleur ami._

 _\- Eh bien justement c'est ça le problème ! je ne veux pas que l'on soit meilleurs amis ! Cria l'attaquant n'y tenant plus._ "

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles et en voyant le visage du capitaine il regretta encore plus. Sans trop réfléchir il le pressa fortement contre lui et l'embrassa sauvagement. Mark ne réagit pas tout de suite, il y eu un moment jusqu'à ce que l'information arrive au cerveau, quand il a compris que Axel l'embrassait, il le repoussa violemment.

 _« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?_

\- _Je ne veux pas qu'on soit meilleurs amis parce que je t'aime._

 _\- Mais je... commença Mark avant de s'arrêter ne sachant pas comment l'annoncer à Axel._

 _\- Quoi tu veux pas me le dire, super l'amitié mais ça fait rien, e suis au courant, tu sors avec Nathan._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais..._

 _\- Inutile de nier, je vous ai vu vous embrasser sur le terrain près de la rivière._

 _\- Je comptais te le dire Axel mais... Attend c'est à cause de ça que tu t'es enfermé, parce que tu as sentiment pour moi et que je sors avec Nathan ? »_

Le regard que lui adressa l'attaquant en disait long, il allait s'excuser mais n'en eut pas le temps, Axel plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Mark. Il lui souffla un vague désolé avant de lui soulever son T-shirt et de recouvrir son torse de baisers.

 _«Axel ... humpf n ... non. Protesta Mark »_

Mais ce dernier n'en avait que faire il continua et lui retira complètement le t-shirt qui tomba au sol, il ne tarda pas à faire suivre le le même chemin au jean et il baissa son propre pantalon et caleçon avant d'enfoncer son membre dans la bouche du Capitaine qui manqua de s'étouffer, il lui tint la tête pour pas qu'il la retire et lui fit faire des va et viens. De gémissement de protestation à moitié étouffés se faisait entendre mais Axel n'en avait que faire pour lui la sensation était délicieuse, il fit accélérer la mouvement en bougeant ses hanches en même temps, il commença à pousser des soupirs d'aise. Il n'allait pas tarder a jouir dans la bouche de son capitaine qui laissait couler des larmes pas très discrètes mais qui s'en fichait pas mal. Quelque secondes, il se vida et appuya sa main sur la bouche de Mark après s'être retiré pour le forcer à avaler, contraint le gardien n'eut pas d'autre choix. Cependant Il ne put retenir un cris de douleur, Axel l'avait brutalement pris, à sec, sans préparation, Mark se mit à pleurer de plus belle, Axel commençait déjà à se mouvoir en lui, les chair serrées autour de son membre lui plaisait beaucoup, cette sensation aussi était bonne. Il accéléra la cadence malgré les gémissements de douleur de sa victime, il cherchait à tout prix à se donner plus de plaisir qu'actuellement. Soudain il sentit son capitaine se cambrer, apparemment, il avait touché le point sensible, pour lui s'était parfait, il recommença en frappant au même endroit. Mark pleurait toujours, les coups de butoir faisait se mélanger douleur et plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas Nathan son partenaire, c'était bien Axel. Axel dans un coup plus puissant que les autre jouit à nouveau dans un dernier râle de plaisir. Il se retira ensuite du corps de Mark.

 _« P...pourquoi t'as fais ça Axel ?_

\- _Désolé._

 _\- Je m'en fiche que tu sois désolé. T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça. Ça aurait du être Nathan pas toi._

 _\- Tu pourras le refaire avec lui._

 _\- C'est pas a question t'aurais jamais du faire ce et encore moins maintenant. Tu m'as pris ce que je voulais réserver à Nathan, pleurait le gardien, c'était ma première fois »_

Axel se tourna surpris vers son capitaine qui pleurait recroquevillé sur lui même, ça il ne le savait et il était vraiment désolé. Ce que par contre il savait, c'est que son capitaine ne lui pardonnerait pas ça.


End file.
